


The Origin Of The Mega-Awesome Band “Starship 15-A2”

by bijouandthecircus



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Because it’s what they deserve, Modern verse, Multi, Starship Rangers Band AU, mostly just spayonder content, spayonder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijouandthecircus/pseuds/bijouandthecircus
Summary: Junior approaches Krayonder with a proposal for a new band, Krayonder...krayonders it up.
Relationships: Bug/February (Starship), Krayonder/Specs, junior/a good fucking family dynamic
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Part 1: Krayonder

Normally when Junior offered things to Krayonder, he was joking around or being sarcastic. At least, that’s what Specs had told him after the first few times Junior pulled that stunt on Krayonder back in college. But  _ this _ ? This was no joke! 

“You really mean it?” Krayonder asked, eying the paper in front of him suspiciously. 

“Yeah, of course. Why would I joke about this?” Junior scoffed, crossing his arms. 

“You make some pretty weird jokes, man.” Krayonder reminded him. 

“Well, this isn’t one of them. You want in or not?” He raised his eyebrows, already beginning to move the drafted up poster away. 

“Yes! Of course I want in! I’ve always wanted to be in a band, dude!” 

“Great. All we need now is vocals, guitar, bass, and maybe some keyboard.” Junior heaved out a sigh and looked down at his list. 

“I can get keyboard and vocals covered, I know some people-“

“ _ You  _ know people who have actual talent? Shocker.”

“I know, I was surprised too when I heard them perform.”

“Them…?” Junior paused, furrowing his eyebrows and looking Krayonder over suspiciously. “Who  _ exactly  _ did you have in mind?”

“Specs and February, man. They perform at this local spot sometimes and they’re the bomb!” Krayonder answered excitedly, bouncing on his toes a little as he grabbed the poster draft back from Junior. 

“Ugh, you’ve gotta be kidding me. Feb isn’t bad, but Specht? Really?” 

“They’re the best keyboardist I know! Just trust me here.”

“Fine. I’m trusting you, but if you screw this up, you’re taking the fall for it-“ Junior began to threaten, only to be cut off by Krayonder’s nervous chuckle. 

“Yeah yeah. Whatever, this isn’t the worst thing I’ve taken the fall for.”

“You have until the end of the week. If they aren’t in by Saturday, I’m pulling the plug on it.” Junior continued on, ignoring Krayonder’s last comment. “My dad isn’t fucking around about this and neither am I, so get moving.”

Krayonder gave a little nod and let out a dejected sigh before looking down at Junior’s plate. 

“Are you gonna finish those fries, man..?” He asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Nope.” Junior answered boredly. 

“Can I have the-“

“Nope.” 

“C’mon, man! That’s so not cool!” Krayonder exclaimed, sitting back in the booth. 

“Go get your stupid ass band together and then you can have all the fries you want, idiot.”

“Right, the band.” He nodded quickly, rushing out of the diner to begin his master plan. 

That he’d come up with on the fly. 

Hopefully.


	2. Part 2: Specs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krayonder’s plan to recruit band members starts off with one nerdy punk in hiding and...it doesn’t go quite as he expected.

Specs pulled their hair back into a low ponytail, sighing quietly to themself as they carried a tray of sample solutions back to their lab. Four years. Four goddamn years they’d been trying to find the perfect formula. Nearly a decade in college classes learning chemistry and the natural sciences and for what? To end up working at some skin care corporation that’d happily spit on the poor? It disgusted them to work in a place like this, but it paid the bills. 

They pushed their door open and shook their head lightly to clear their thoughts. Their parents were proud. They were a brilliant chemist. They had a stable job, a good apartment, an amazing lab to work in-

A lab that’s lights were already on when Specs walked in. 

Even though they turned the lights off on their way to deliver samples. 

They quietly set their tray aside, grabbing a scalpel from a nearby desk to use as a means of self defense again whoever had snuck into their lab. Their  _ highly secure _ lab. That no one was allowed access to without proper authorization. Specs shook their head again to silence those pesky thoughts as they crept through the lab, looking for anywhere an assailant might be hiding. They managed to get to the first row of metal desks before a rattling to their right startled them, effectively getting Specs to spin to face whatever had caused the ruckus. 

“Holy shit, is that a knife?!” 

Oh it was just him. 

“Krayonder, what are you doing in here?” Specs sighed out in mild annoyance, setting their scalpel down on the table beside them and crossing their arms.

“I have an uber important question for you, man-“

“You couldn’t have just waited until after I was off of work?” They raised an eyebrow at him. 

“No, it’s like really time sensitive-“

“Life or death?” Head tilting slightly. 

“Yeah!”

“End of the world?” Jaw clenched in almost concern. 

“Yep!”

“Cataclysmic event?” An almost disbelieving time of voice from the scientist. 

“I dunno what that means but  _ yes _ !” Krayonder nodded rapidly, taking ahold of Specs’ hands. “This is so so so  _ so  _ important, you don’t even know!”

“Of course I don’t know, you haven’t told me what’s going on-“

“Let me finish.” He cut them off. 

“I’m sure that’s not the first time you’ve said that,” They snort at their own joke, holding onto Krayonder’s hands despite his silly behavior. 

“Not funny, man! This is a big deal!” He whined out, giving them a pleading look and not continuing on until they nodded as reassurance that they’d let him talk. “I’m starting a super cool, mega-fun band and I want you and Feb in it and I think it’ll be a really good way to make money that doesn’t involve this stuffy lab or those suits you work with all the time and Junior will be there and if you and Feb agree then all we need is a guitarist and a bassist!”

Specs raised their eyebrows at him, as though silently asking if they could talk again. 

“Oh yeah go ahead!” 

“What makes you think I even want to be in a band?” They responded immediately, still not letting go of Krayonder’s hand. 

“You’re always all about going against the grain and fighting for what’s right and making yourself heard, well  _ this  _ can be how you get heard-“

“I  _ am _ heard, Krayonder. I’m heard here, at my job.” They insisted, letting out a heavy sigh. 

“Oh is that right?” He challenged.

“Yeah. It is.”

“You feel  _ soooo _ heard when they tell you that your samples just aren’t what they’re looking for?”

“Krayonder-“

“Oh oh! Or do you feel heard when they give you ‘constructive criticism’ on your work?”

“Kray-“

“Or maybe you feel heard when they send you to get coffee for all of them! Like you’re some unpaid intern!”

“ _ Krayonder, shut the fuck up! _ ” Specs shouted, slamming their hand down on the table beside them and earning a wide eyed look of surprise from Krayonder. 

They paused for a moment, collecting themself before continuing on, “I  _ know _ this job is shitty. I  _ know _ they don’t actually care about me. I  _ know.  _ But I can’t just run off to be in some band! I just can’t-“

“Well why not? This is what we’ve both dreamed of for longer than I can even remember!” Krayonder shook his head lightly, giving their hands a gentle squeeze. 

“Krayonder, you can’t even remember last week-“

“That’s besides the point! This is big for us, Specs!”

“I can’t leave Feb on her own to perform! That’s cruel!” Specs shook their head, running their thumb lightly along the backs of his hands to show that they weren’t all that angry. 

“Well then I’ll ask Feb to join too! Both of you can be in the band, man.” He insisted, his smile never fading. 

“I...well...fine. Come to the show this weekend at The Galactic Spot and we’ll talk about it then, okay?”

“But-“

“Now, get out of here. I have work to do.”

“Specs-“

“Who knows what would happen if my boss found out that you had snuck in here. You don’t look at all like someone who’d be here to do business so...out.”

“Man, can I please borrow something?”

“Sure. Whatever. What do you wanna borrow?” Specs asked, picking their samples up again and beginning to sink back into work mode while Krayonder wrapped an arm around their waist and pressed a kiss to their cheek. 

“That’s all!” He laughed, jogging over to the window and climbing out again. 

Phase 2 was well underway! And meeting them both at the show was like a two birds, one stone thing so it’d work out even better and he’d have his band before the deadline was upon him!


End file.
